


12 Kinks of Christmas

by thisislegit



Series: Rough Waters [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let's hope i can binge rush these and get the last chapter done on christmas, let me know in the comments if you want a specific kink, youve got til the 24th to hand them over as I write these</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope i can binge rush these and get the last chapter done on christmas, let me know in the comments if you want a specific kink, youve got til the 24th to hand them over as I write these

Zoro never trusted porn videos. There was no way someone could moan that much from having their nipples touched. It just wasn’t possible. However, there was something that caught his eye that he wanted to attempt. He wasn’t the kind to do anything out there. After his time in prison he hated being tied down, and he wasn’t fond of being gagged. He always made sure Sanji gave him enough room to breathe when he was blowing him, but sometimes there were incidents that he’d let slide, but this was different. Getting pleasure from pain is something he can understand, because he’s managed it on more than one occasion. The issue would be how to bring it up with his partner.

Sanji appreciated Zoro’s straight forwardness unless it came to intimacy. For some reason having his dick up the cook’s ass wasn’t enough to break his shyness of bedroom talk. Which was annoying as there wasn’t a roundabout way to bring something like this up, well, at least not with talking.

Zoro could be a gambling man, and although it landed him in more trouble than with rewards, he knew he could safely gamble with this.

The first time he tried it was when Sanji got up to grab the popcorn for their movie night. It was just a swift slap on his ass while telling the cook to get a move on. Sanji stuck his tongue out at him in return and continued on into the kitchen.

That probably didn’t count.

The second time he did it was when he was passing by the cook on his way into the living room. This slap was a little faster than last time and startled the cook. Sanji gave him a soft kick on his leg and told him to hold his damn horses. Dinner was finished on time and went the way it normally would.

That probably didn’t count either.

The third time Zoro may have misjudged his strength a little, as the ass slap was enough to send Sanji’s hips against the counter. The cook dropped the hand mixer causing batter to splatter out of the bowl until he yanked the cord from its socket. Zoro was about to apologize until Sanji booted him out of the kitchen. A couple hours later, Sanji had taken the last of the cakes out of the oven, and told Zoro not to touch them while they cooled. Zoro watched his partner take his coat, and leave. The swordsman ate some leftovers in the fridge for dinner and fell asleep on the couch.

Sanji had come back around midnight to get him into bed, and they curled around each other before falling asleep.

Zoro woke up to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at him. One curly eyebrow was raised and slightly chapped lips were twisted down in a combination of curiosity and irritation.

“We need to talk.” Sanji pinched Zoro’s nose.

Zoro slapped his hand away. “About what?”

“This spanking thing. At first I thought it was spur of the moment, but apparently you have a problem. Is this some kind of new fetish or something?”

Honestly Zoro was just happy he could talk about this now without the cook being embarrassed. “I wanted to try it while we had sex, but you get weird whenever I bring up things like that.”

“I do not get weird.”

“It took you two weeks to say you’d give me a blowjob. Not to do it, but to say those words exactly. You get weird like it’s some taboo thing.”

Sanji pressed a hand against Zoro’s chest. “It’s not taboo. I’m surprised that word is in your vocabulary, but I digress. Was this just some kind of test to see if I’d like it?”

“No, I was really trying to see what I could get away with before you brought it up. Three just happens to be my lucky number.” Zoro lifted Sanji’s hand and pressed kisses against his fingertips.

“I see…do you still want to try it?”

“Only if you want to.”

Sanji tugged his hand out of Zoro’s, and moved to sit in his lap facing towards him. Zoro took the hint and sat up so Sanji could wrap his arms around his neck. It was a very good thing they didn’t wear much to bed, as Zoro chose to sleep in boxers, and Sanji always donned his candy print pajama pants. Zoro dragged his hands up and down Sanji’s naked back until he stopped shivering.

“Lift up a bit.” Zoro’s hands had slid down to grope Sanji’s ass making the blond huff.

Sanji stayed draped over Zoro’s front, and pressed his hands against the headboard. He rose a bit on his legs, feeling a bit of cold air pass between his and over Zoro’s legs. He pulled Sanji’s pants down enough to expose pale round cheeks that dimpled on the sides. Zoro pressed a kiss into his neck just as the first slap landed on his left cheek.

Sanji sucked in a breath through his teeth but didn’t do much more. The second slap landed just hard enough to jostle him, and he let out a quick puff of air at the sting. The third came faster with the same weight. He let out a small sound from his throat, and he clenched his cheeks in reflex to the fourth strike landing on his right cheek.

Zoro turned his face from Sanji’s neck, and saw his cheeks growing redder with the fifth and sixth slap. Did he like this, or was he getting shy again? Seven turned to eight, and Zoro kept interchanging the slaps from cheek to cheek, but kept the same speed of a few seconds between them. He stopped when he got to 12 because Sanji had dropped back down onto his lap.

Rubbing the very red cheeks, Zoro pulled back and felt his cock rise at the needy look on the cook’s face. Sanji’s eyelids were nearly drooped closed as he tried catching his breath. The blush on his cheeks spread down to his neck and touched the top of his chest. Looking down Zoro saw a prominent bulge in his sleep pants with a growing wet stain.

“I’m guessing you like it.”

Sanji moved his hands into Zoro’s hair pulling him into a kiss and then opted to suck on his bottom lip before letting go. “More.”


	2. Day 2:Footjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never written anything like this before, hope its okay

Sanji and Zoro rested on the couch, Sanji’s legs atop of Zoro’s and their backs against opposite arms of the three seater. Sanji let out a wide yawn, and lowered himself until the flats of his feet touched Zoro’s stomach, and his head rested on the couch arm comfortably.

“Tired?” Zoro’s eyes didn’t leave the action movie on the TV.

“Nah.” Sanji yawned again, and shut his eyes.

“You’re falling asleep.”

Sanji cracked one eye open. “No, I’m not.”

Zoro yawned covering his mouth with one hand, and Sanji smiled. “Now who’s tired?”

“Shut up, yawns are contagious.”

Sanji hummed in response and closed his eyes again. He let out a giggle as he felt fingers brush his feet, and pressed his foot against Zoro’s stomach. A clear sign telling him to stop but Zoro grabbed it with both hands and applied more firm pressure to it. Okay, he could let a foot massage slide. Zoro pressed into the middle of his foot with his thumbs and rubbed in small circles up and down the arch. Sanji let out a pleased moan, and relaxed into it.

Once Zoro ran out of things to do, he switched to the other foot. Sanji pushed himself up, and watched him massage his other foot when an idea popped into his head. “Hey, are we still open to experimenting?”

Zoro looked up at him. “What, like, in the bedroom? Pretty sure that’s always an open area for trying new things.”

“Good because I saw something I wanted to try.”

Zoro stopped massaging his foot, and just let his hands rest around it. “That’s surprising. What is it?”

Sanji’s confidence faltered at this, and his cheeks tinted pink. Zoro wasn’t sure to take this as a warning sign or not. That or he was getting embarrassed again, and really, they had just introduced spanking in their bedroom play. He wasn’t sure how much weirder it could get.

“Undo your pants.” Sanji shifted in his seat until his feet were between Zoro’s legs.

Zoro shrugged and pulled down his zipper, opening his fly wide enough to see the bulge in his boxer briefs. Sanji leaned back on his hands, and pressed the sole of his foot against the soft fabric. He rubbed the arch of his foot against his clothed cock, and Zoro gave him an odd look. Sanji ignored this pressing harder, and rubbing the sole of his foot up and down along his cock. Feeling like he wasn’t making much progress, Sanji used his toes to pull down Zoro’s briefs far enough so his half hard cock was free.

Wait. Half-hard? Maybe, he was making some progress. Using both he feet now he cupped Zoro’s cock between them and rubbed one foot up while dragging the other down, gradually increasing the pace as he went. Zoro’s breathing wasn’t getting faster, but his breaths were getting longer. Being bold, Sanji dragged his big toe over leaking head, dragging the precum down to his balls, and back up again.

Zoro’s hands were behind him, gripping the arm of the chair, his breathing still not labored, but not nearly as calm as it was earlier. Cupping Zoro’s cock between his feet again, he pressed both of his big toes against the sides of the head, spreading precum while rolling the arches of his feet into his ball sack. Zoro let out a choked sound and covered his mouth. Sanji grinned and pulled his feet down to their earlier position, rubbing the base of Zoro’s cock along the soles of his feet from the arch to his toes.

Precum dripped down onto Sanji’s feet. It felt gross, but made the movement much smoother. Zoro’s hips sporadically surged up to feel more, and the swordsman’s breathing was becoming labored. Sanji’s own cock was straining against the zipper of his jeans, but he could hold off. He took one foot away and pressed down on Zoro’s cock hard making him groan low in his throat.

His confidence was back in full force now as he slid his foot up and down Zoro’s cock, pushing hard enough for it to press against his stomach. Zoro’s mouth was wide open, a bit of drool rolled down the corner of his lip as he thrusted his hips against Sanji’s foot.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, Sanjiii.” Zoro’s hips stuttered.

Sanji pressed the heel of his foot hard into Zoro’s balls again, causing him to cry out. Zoro clenched his teeth and came hard enough that some splattered on the collar of his shirt. His legs were trembling as Sanji removed his foot, and his body went slack against the arm of the couch while he caught his breath.

The cook reached behind himself to grab tissues and used them to wipe the semen from his feet. Oh god, he didn’t think he’d ever have a thought like that. His cheeks were warm from arousal, and he dropped the Kleenex box when he felt his ankles grabbed as he was dragged across the couch. The next thing he knew the backs of his thighs were on Zoro’s shoulders, and the swordsman had a firm grip on his hips.

“Z-zoro?”

The person mentioned only licked his lips and pressed his mouth against the fly of Sanji’s pants, pulling the zipper down with his teeth.


	3. Day 3:Feathers

Zoro and Sanji decided to keep the experimentation going. Two successful trials into something different managed to gain their interest. Sanji was curious about how far they could go before things got too intense, and Zoro was just happy to be having more sex than usual. Zoro refused to look at porn for any ideas since it didn’t do anything for him, but unlike the swordsman who had more male friends, Sanji couldn’t just ask who he wanted what things they did in the bedroom. Therefore, porn was his only source of finding new things to try.

This time it was another of Sanji’s ideas. Both Zoro and Sanji were naked, and was lying on his back with his legs spread eagle as Zoro sat between them. Holding the feather in his calloused hands he looked down at Sanji and flicked the feather in his direction.

“Sooo feathers?”

Sanji nodded. “Yeah, it’s supposed to be one of those touch sensitive things. Like getting you stimulated by having you focus on really light points of contact.”

Zoro shrugged and pressed a quick kiss against Sanji’s knee. He then dragged the feather along the inside of this thigh making the blond let out a small laugh. Ignoring that, he opted to do the same for Sanji’s other thigh causing him to laugh again and his leg to kick out.

“Sorry, hehe. Try somewhere else?”

Zoro crawled over Sanji and pressed a kiss against his lips. Sanji reached up to rub his fingers through the fluff of green hair while his tongue dragged against Zoro’s bottom lip. Zoro gasped allowing Sanji inside so he could glide his tongue over Zoro’s and felt him moan at the contact. He didn’t see Zoro gliding the feather along his side, but it caused another laughing fit making the blond pull away.

“I don’t think this is working.” Zoro flopped onto Sanji’s chest making him grunt at the weight.

Sanji rubbed small circles in the back of Zoro’s neck. “No, well, not on me anyway.”

“You think it’d work on me?”

“Hit or miss I think. If it doesn’t work we can just go to bed.”

Zoro handed him the feather, but didn’t budge. “I’m not moving, just try it from here.”

Sanji dragged the feather down the center of his back, and felt Zoro shiver. “Is it working?”

“Not sure.”

Doing the same thing again, Zoro didn’t shiver, so he tried moving the feather along his side. No reaction from that. Shifting a bit so he could reach down further, he slowly swirled the feather just about the crease of his ass.

“Feeling anything?”

“I feel a feather being rubbed on my skin if that’s what you mean.”

Sanji let out a small huff and let the feather fall to the side of the bed. Zoro kissed along his collar until he got to the hollow of his neck, and sucked on the skin. Sanji raised his legs and wrapped them around the other feeling a stirring in his cock.

“I guess this is a dud then.”

“Can’t get into everything. There’s a good reason why I don’t use porn as a source.” Zoro’s words were muffled against Sanji’s neck.

“Don’t lecture me yet. I found something else, but I have to get the stuff for it first. On a scale of one to ten, ten being hell yes, and one being fuck no, how do you feel about sex toys?”

Zoro propped his chin on Sanji’s chest. “I’m listening.”

“Really? Are you sure you don’t want to lecture me on the lack of realism in porn?”

Sanji didn’t expect Zoro to actually start tickling him for that.


	4. Day 4:Public Sex

Sanji didn’t think he’d ever find himself pressed against the door of the bathroom stall in the mall with three of Zoro’s fingers up his ass, but he’s always been told that life is full of surprises. His tie was stuffed in his mouth, and he clung to Zoro like his life depended on it with his legs tapered around his waist, and his face pressed against the tan skin of his neck. Zoro pistoned his fingers so that he jabbed against Sanji’s prostate causing his legs to tremble and his body to shudder.

Zoro sucked marks into his neck making Sanji whine loudly past the gag. The door to the men’s room opened, and there was a small conversation between the two men who walked in. Zoro hadn’t stopped thrusting his fingers, but he did slow down the pace and twist his wrist every time he rubbed Sanji’s prostate. The cooks tie was soaked with drool, and Zoro licked away the spit that slid down the sides of Sanji’s lips.

“You think Christine will like the ring?” One man’s voice rang out over the sound of flushing.

“If she doesn’t she’s crazy. You guys have been together for years, I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” said the other man.

Sanji kept himself from making noise as Zoro removed his fingers.

The sound of water in the sink followed as the first man continued. “Still, she’s an expensive girl. I feel like this wasn’t enough money for a ring.”

Zoro pressed his cock against Sanji’s twitching hole, and the cook shook his head, telling him to wait with a glare. Zoro grinned taking it as a challenge.

“Save that extra cash for the wedding.”

Zoro pushed the head of his cock into Sanji’s hole, and Sanji clawed his fingers into Zoro’s shoulder blades as a warning.

“Honeymoon too right?” The first guy laughed nervously.

Licking his lips, Zoro slammed the rest of the way in causing Sanji to let out a loud groan low in his throat.

“Woah! Good luck in there man.” Laughed the second guy.

“Thanks.” Zoro waited until the bathroom door closed before he started to shallowly thrust his hips.

Sanji had spit out his ruined tie. “F-fuck you.”

“Next time, promise.” Zoro kissed him hard, swallowing another of the cook’s moans.


	5. Day 5:Food kink

Sanji didn’t want to have to do this, but Zoro was winning when it came to their kink experiments. Well, not winning, but he definitely hadn’t had any fops yet. He could talk to Robin about this without things getting awkward right? She was a beautiful older woman who’d seen more than Sanji had at this point in their lives, and she wasn’t the type to gossip. He really needed more guy friends.

Knocking on hardwood, he waited until there was a soft “Enter” uttered from inside before he opened the door. A big white dog sat patiently by the entry way and barked softly at Sanji’s entrance.

“Hey there Ceasar.” Sanji gave the ball of fur a scratch behind his ears.

The dog barked softly again and rubbed his head against Sanji’s hand. Robin chose that moment to appear and smiled at the sight. Giving the dog another good pat, Sanji stood straight and followed Robin into the sitting room. Robin had set out cups with hot coffee and condiments. Sanji watched her serve herself before helping himself to a few cookies.

“So, you wanted to talk to me about something private?” She took a sip of her coffee.

Trust her to get right to the point. Fiddling with a cookie Sanji looked pointedly at pattern on the armchair he was in. “Well, yes. It’s about me and Zoro.”

She hummed and set her cup down. “Nothing bad I hope.”

“No, nothing bad. It’s just, lately we’ve been trying some…things.”

“Things?”

Sanji felt his cheeks grow warm and shoved a cookie into his mouth. Robin let him have this reprieve, deciding that her coffee needed a few cubes of sugar. Ceasar walked into the room, and flopped down by her legs.

Having finished his cookie Sanji sighed. “Bedroom things.”

“Oh, those _things_.” She let out a small laugh.

Whatever confidence Sanji had for this encounter went out the window with that reaction. “Actually, this was a terrible idea. I’m sorry to have brought this up with you. I think I’ll take my leave, and I’ll see you for the Christmas party? Great-“

“Sit down, Sanji.”

Sanji did what she said as her tone didn’t allow room for disagreement.

“What have you tried so far?”

***

Zoro rested his chin on his hand and gave Ace a look that said “what the fuck.”

Sitting in the break room, Ace was getting a snack from the vending machine while Zoro ate his decadent boxed lunch.

“You guys have been together for this long, and you haven’t stuck your mouth there yet?”

Zoro forked a small sausage, and waved it once. “Is that even sanitary?”

“People have stuck their tongues in worst places. Besides, you just have to clean that area real good. It feels amazing when done right.”

Zoro shoved the sausage in his mouth, and rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to encourage the other man into telling another of his stories. Ace joined him with a bag of pretzels and a can of cheap soda. Zoro smiled at the thought of Sanji having a heart attack at the sight. There were ups and downs to having a chef as a lover. The downs being things like processed foods being taboo, but the ups meaning that he’d never go hungry.

“I don’t think he’d be into it.”

Ace tossed a few pretzels into his mouth. “Don’t knock it til you try it man. I just know it’s one of those things a lot of gay couples do. I guess it’s kind of the equivalent of eating someone out, but not?”

Zoro shrugged. A forkful of seasoned rice went into his mouth, and he swore he had a small orgasm from the taste. He didn’t know what Sanji did to the food he cooked half the time, but he couldn’t complain. Zoro wasn’t sure if he should tell Sanji that eating his food was as good as sex, but he tried conveying it through action more often than not.

“Still sounds weird, but I’ll bring it up. See what he thinks about it.”

“I can’t believe you got him to have sex in a public bathroom.”

“It was spur of the moment.” Zoro shrugged again and shoved another tiny sausage in his mouth.

***

“Thanks for the help, Robin.”

She waved him off. “It’s no trouble, you should come to me with these issues more often. It’s nice being able to hear how things go on the other end.”

Sanji swore he’d never stop blushing around this woman. “O-okay. See you at the Christmas party next week then?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Robin led him out, and Ceaser followed him to the door.

He gave the dog another scratch behind his ears before making his way back home. Maybe him and Zoro should get a pet? Actually, that’d be a terrible idea. Neither of them were home for most of the day, and sometimes they came back too exhausted to do more than order take-out and fall asleep half dressed in their bedroom. Wow. They had become extremely domestic. That’s probably why Robin’s idea had caught his attention. He had a lot of preparation to do before Zoro got home.

***

Zoro opened the door to their flat and was greeted by the scent of warm spices. His stomach growled in response. Smiling, he dropped his bags by the door after locking it, and chucked his shoes into the bottom of the side closet. Sanji hated it when he tracked dirt on the carpet.

“I’m home.” Zoro shucked off his winter wear, leaving them to dry on the coat hanger.

The only response he got from the kitchen was the clanging of dishware. Sanji must be really into what he’s doing. He went to the bathroom to wash up while dinner was being finished. Tomorrow was Zoro’s off day for training, but Sanji had to be at the Baratie for the morning shift, so they likely couldn’t do much that night. He was looking forward to trying Ace’s advice at a slightly later date since he didn’t want to overwhelm the cook too soon.

When he was sure any traces of oil were gone, he went into the kitchen and choked on his own spit. Sanji had been cooking all right. There was a nice spread on the counter with a rotisserie chicken, and several sides, but Zoro’s focus was the main course sitting spread eagle on their dining table. Sanji had whipped cream covering his chest and cock, each area was topped with a red cherry. Lifting the canister, Sanji sprayed more in his mouth and swallowed the white fluff.

Zoro’s stomach growled, but his brain said that it wasn’t for dinner.

Sanji smiled. “It sounds like you’re hungry. Don’t waste any food, okay?”


	6. Day 6: Roleplay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something silly to break up the smut

Zoro hated the mall. There were too many people clustered in loud groups with louder children, and it was worse during the holidays. Zoro was surprised Sanji didn’t notice his absence from the house these last few days. They didn’t give extra hours during the holidays at the warehouse because the company hated giving double pay. There were a few employees who got away with the action, but Zoro wasn’t one of them. Instead he was spending those hours he claimed were at work, volunteering at the mall.

Law roped him into it, and by that he meant the idiot went and twisted his ankle before his volunteer time was done. Zoro told him this counted as his Christmas present, but Law didn’t care because he got paid leave from work. A long line of children stood in front of him, some being held by parents, and others trying to push each other aside to get a good look at Santa. He really hoped the fake beard wasn’t giving him a rash.

One of the girls dressed up as an elf, her name was Paula or something, was in charge of letting each child pass through. Zoro had no idea why she walked so weird, but it didn’t stop the fathers in line from chatting her up while Zoro talked to their kids.

“Are you really Santa?” The girl was probably ten. Her red hair was tied back in two braids, and she was donned in a bright pink dress with all the lace trimmings.

“If I wasn’t Santa, I wouldn’t be sitting in this big chair.” Zoro gave her a bored look.

She crossed her arms. “Why are you sitting here taking pictures with all of us instead of being in the North Pole? Christmas is a few days away.”

Luckily Law told him some tricks before asking him to take over. Leaning down to whisper in her ear he said, “Okay, you got me, but Santa can only be everywhere at once in one night. He hires people like me to make appearances for him while he gets the toys ready back in the North Pole. He’s a very busy man, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care.”

The girls’ eyes lit up with understanding, and she nodded her head. “Okay! I won’t tell anyone else. Promise.”

Zoro held out his pinky and she wrapped her pinky around his sealing their metaphorical contract. She hopped off his lap, and soon the next kid was running up to him. Paula was nice enough to flash her watch at him showing him the time. He had two hours of this left.

 

* * *

 

Santa needed a break. He was dying of heat in the fat suit they made him wear. Paula flashed his watch at him again showing that he only had twenty minutes left. The line didn’t look like it had died down, but there were less people in the mall as a whole. Then again he couldn’t see much between the walls barring Santa’s sitting room from the rest of the walkway meaning he didn’t see the blue eye blinking at him from one of the tiny gaps. A brown eye peaked just below the blue, and both looked at each other before continuing on.

Once the last kid was off his lap, Paula directed the other elfs to turn away other visitors, and begin cleaning up the station. Zoro was about to take off his hat, but made eye contact with a six year old in mid-gesture. Santa doesn’t have green hair, was his only thought as he put the hat more firmly onto his head. He’d wait until he was in the backroom again. A few of his helpers led him back there without too much trouble from onlookers. He made Law swear in advance that he’d tell no one of this, and that guy wasn’t the kind to break promises. If any of his friends found out what he was doing they’d never let him live it down no matter how many threats he made.

First came off the hat, then the coat, then the fat suit that clung to his skin, after that was the itchy beard. He was reaching for his belt when his cellphone rang. He recognized Sanji’s ringtone, and put the phone to his ear with a muttered greeting.

“So, have I been naughty or nice this year?” Sanji’s voice came from the phone and directly behind him.

Zoro knew there was a slightly darker tint to his tan skin due to his blush. Turning around, he saw Sanji wearing his regular winter clothes, and an elf hat over his snowflake patterned beanie.

“How long have you been standing there?” Zoro hung up his phone.

“Just in time to see the fat suit come off, but I figured I’d stall the strip tease.” Sanji waved his phone before slipping it into his pocket.

“I thought you’d be at work.”

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow. “I got off early, what’s your excuse?”

“Doing a friend a favor since he twisted his ankle. Who else saw me?”

“Nami saw you first, but I was able to get her not to take any pictures. I wasn’t entirely sure it was you to be honest.”

“What gave it away?” Zoro sat on the bench, bending forward with his forearms resting on his thighs.

Sanji walked over pressing a finger against Zoro’s forehead. “Eyebrows.”

Zoro took his hand and interlocked their fingers. “Shouldn’t I be saying that about you.”

“No, idiot. You’re eyebrows do this weird point thing at the ends, the angle is really sharp, and you look like your glaring all the time because of it.”

“I am glaring all the time. There hasn’t been a moment in my life when I’m not glaring.” Zoro pressed a kiss against the back of Sanji’s palm.

“Pfft, whatever marimo, but you didn’t answer my question earlier.”

“You’re definitely on the naughty list. You’ve been extremely negligent, and irresponsible. You even made it into the half of infamy with that Ace kid.”

“Oh dear, that is bad. Is there anything I can do to get off the naughty list this year?” Sanji leaned down so their noses were barely touching.

“Are you bribing me? That’ll only make things worse, at least, depending on the bribe. I might feel more lenient today.” Zoro’s free hand went to Sanji’s ass while internally thanking the person who created skinny jeans.

The door slammed opened causing them to jump apart. Paula walked to her locker, gave them both a look, and grabbed her things before leaving.

“Let’s uh, move this roleplay home.” Sanji fumbled with the gloves in his pocket.

“Agreed, let me get changed.”


	7. Day 7: Rimming

Sanji didn’t care how much cleaning he did down there, he still wasn't sure Zoro’s tongue was supposed to be probing so deeply. The back of his thighs rested on Zoro’s shoulders as the swordsman held onto his hips with his tongue up his ass. Sanji hit the back of his foot against Zoro’s shoulder blade when the other man sucked the soft skin of his hole. The blond had his fist in his mouth, and couldn’t stop the keening sounds coming from his throat.

Sanji’s cock was dripping enough precum to dribble up his stomach towards his chest. He was dying, he was going to die from this. Zoro flicked his tongue in and out while slurping the entrance of his twitching hole. Sanji felt a thumb press against his perineum and removed his fist from his mouth to let out a long moan.

Not fair, this wasn’t supposed to feel so good. He knew his marimo had an oral fixation, but this was going too far. Zoro shifted Sanji’s ass a bit so he could slide a finger inside along with his tongue.

The blond cursed and slapped Zoro’s elbow. Zoro continued curling his tongue against Sanji’s entrance, but opened an eye showing that his attention was caught.

“St-stop, gonna cum.”

Zoro moved his mouth away so he could talk, but continued to thrust his finger against Sanji’s prostate. “How close are you?”

“Really close.” Sanji’s legs weren’t trembling as much, but the tight coil he felt at the bottom of his cock was insistent.

“Got it.” Zoro lowered him back onto the bed. He gave Sanji a few moments to catch his breath before crawling up the cook’s torso. He leaned down to kiss him, but Sanji quickly turned his head away. Feeling insulted, Zoro bit his neck hard enough to make him shout.

“Not so hard.” Sanji hissed.

“Your turn.” Zoro finished crawling up Sanji until he was sitting on his face.

Sanji shifted and placed his hands on Zoro’s ass massaging the cheeks before flicking his tongue against his puckered hole. He heard Zoro gasp above him, and slowly probed his hole open with the tip of his tongue. He did his best to repeat what Zoro was doing to him earlier. Prod, press, dig his tongue in, and swirl before pulling out.

Zoro’s legs were starting to shake, and Sanji heard the other man sigh and let out small cries. Feeling bold, Sanji curled his tongue and sucked hard.

“Fuck!”

Sanji made sure to keep that in his mental checklist as he wet a finger with precum and pressed it alongside his tongue up Zoro’s ass. Zoro couldn’t stop groaning, and his hands were gripping the headboard tight enough to crack the wood.

“Too good, too good, too good, fuck, gonna cum.”

Sanji landed a good slap against his ass and removed his tongue. “Move.”

Zoro moved off of Sanji’s face and crawled down until they were eye to eye again. Reaching between them, Zoro grabbed Sanji’s cock and pressed the head against his hole. “Gimme a second.”

“Take your time.” Sanji licked his lips.

Zoro shuddered before lowering himself onto Sanji’s long cock. He only made it halfway before he lifted himself off. Fumbling his hand in the sheets, Zoro found the lube and put a generous amount onto Sanji’s cock. Not bothering to warm it up for the cook, Zoro was feeling too impatient, he impaled himself on Sanji’s cock much more easily.

“Yesss,” Sanji hissed through clenched teeth.

Zoro tangled his hands in blond hair as he pushed back against Sanji’s thrusts. Sanji gripped his hips hard enough that there would be bruising. They were both too close to last much longer. Sanji used his legs for leverage to practically bounce Zoro on his cock making him cry out again. Zoro may be heavier, but Sanji figured out how to throw the swordsman’s weight around to his advantage the first time he topped.

Zoro had his face buried in Sanji’s neck, and his arms were wrapped tight around the blond’s torso. Zoro clenched down around Sanji which made his hips stutter. Zoro licked and sucked at the bite mark he made earlier in a faux apology, but Sanji didn’t feel like playing fair either as he chose to grind his hips against Zoro’s ass.

He heard a choked “oh fuck” before Zoro came hard between their stomachs. Sanji came after a few quick thrusts, and both men were shaking as they fought to calm their breathing. Sanji’s flaccid cock slipped out of his ass a moment later, and a small trail of cum followed. Zoro caught his breath first and pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could look down at the cook.

“So was that good for you?”

Sanji grunted. “I think I liked doing it to you more, but yeah.”

Zoro nodded. He started swirling his fingers mixing his semen with Sanji’s sweat in swirls until Sanji slapped his hand away.

“That’s gross.”

“You just had your tongue up my ass, and this is gross?” Zoro had a smug smile on his face.

Sanji put his hands over his eyes. “Shut up.”

Zoro grabbed his face and kissed him before he could turn away a second time.


	8. Day 8: Bondage

“Are you sure about this?” Sanji finished tying Zoro’s hands behind his back.

“I’ll be fine.”

Sanji hmed and rubbed his thumbs just above Zoro’s wrists. “Remember your-“

“Green means good, yellow means slow down, red means stop. I know, hurry up before my dick gets soft from boredom.”

Sanji sighed and turned Zoro around so he was lying on his back. Zoro chose that moment to wrap his legs around Sanji’s waist and tug him forward. Sanji pressed kisses against his chest until he got the the hollow of his neck. Keeping his hands along his sides, he dragged his tongue along his collar bone before pressing another kiss against his shoulder.

“Zoro-“

“Green.” Zoro huffed.

Not wanting to push his patience, Sanji continued his trail of kisses down to his nipple, pressing the flat of his tongue against the soft nub. Zoro’s breath hitched as he rolled the nub between his teeth laving it with saliva. Sanji’s hips slowly moved back and forth creating a small friction between their cocks. Zoro pushed his hips up while trying to press his chest against Sanji’s face.

Sanji thumbed his other nipple until it was just as hard as the first. Zoro’s eyes were tightly closed as he breathed heavily through his nose.

“Zoro?”

“Gr-green.”

Sanji rubbed his hands along his sides, but that only made Zoro’s legs tighten around his waist.

“I said green, cook.” Zoro glared at him and thrusted his hips up.

Sanji grunted in affirmation, grabbed the lube that was tangled in the sheets, and poured enough to fill the cup of his palm. Zoro’s breathing sped up, and his shoulders jerked every so often like he was trying to tug the ropes off. Sanji opened his mouth to say something, but Zoro silenced him with a look. Warming the lube in his hand, Sanji took a hold of both their cocks, and started stroking.

Zoro’s legs eased off of his waist, so he took it as a hint to speed up the pace. Zoro had his face turned to the side, and was biting a fold in the sheets.

“Color.” Sanji’s cock was dripping precum, but he wasn’t in that haze that wouldn’t let him think rationally. Something was off.

Zoro didn’t answer.

Sanji used his free hand to turn Zoro’s face away from the bed. “Zoro, gimme a color.”

“Stop, stop, red!”

Sanji let go of their cocks, and turned Zoro onto his side so he could untie the rope. Sanji’s eyes got wide at the sight of Zoro’s palms. His nails had dug into them hard enough to bleed. When the rope was off, Sanji went to the bathroom to grab their first aid kit.

They were both silent as Sanji cleaned away the blood. The wounds were superficial, but it didn’t mean Sanji was any less pissed off about it. He set the aid kit on the bedside table. Zoro refused to make eye contact. Sanji was smart enough to have grabbed a wet rag from the bathroom to wipe them both off. No use going to bed like that.

“Sorry, that was a bad idea.”

Sanji hmed while he wiped any stray traces of lube from Zoro’s limp cock.

“I thought I was over it.” Zoro rubbed the tender skin on his wrists.

Sanji finished and tossed the rag into the dirty hamper across the room. “You don’t have a safe word just to make me feel better.”

“What?”

Sanji took Zoro’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. “You do NOT have a safe word because I want you to. This kind of play can get dangerous, and the risk of crossing a physical, mental, or moral boundary is high. The safe word is there so I know when to stop if those lines are being crossed. It’s not a fucking endurance test to see how much you can mess yourself up. It’s there to make sure you don’t pull stupid shit like this. Do you understand?”

“Yeah…”

Sanji dropped his hands and sighed. “Good. Let’s go to bed.”

Zoro grabbed Sanji’s hand and rubbed his fingers over the back of his palm. “I don’t think-…can we watch a bit of TV first? I can’t-“

“Sure.”

“Thank you.”

Sanji pressed a kiss against his cheek, and they held each other under the blankets while one of those extended infomercials played. Zoro didn’t feel bad clinging to him a little more tightly than usual.


	9. Day 9: Lingerie

The lace panties fit snugly over Zoro’s hips. He was surprised that he didn’t really resist the idea of putting on women’s underwear, but him and Sanji had been doing a lot of things out of the ordinary. Speaking of Sanji, Zoro was still waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. He knew it didn’t take that long to get changed, so he knocked.

“One second!”

“You’ve been in there for 25 minutes, that’s more than enough time.”

The bathroom light clicked off, and Sanji cracked open the door, peaking out of the slit. Zoro stood with his arms crossed while tapping a foot against the soft rug in the hallway.

“How can you look so comfortable in those?”

Zoro shrugged. “They’re really soft. Now come out.”

There was a shuffling of feet before Sanji came out of the bathroom with his arms wrapped around himself. Unlike Zoro’s purple and black hip huggers, Sanji was wearing a blue babydoll lace top. Zoro worked to move his arms out of the way, but the cook struggled until he was backed against the wall.

“Why are you getting shy again? If you didn’t like it you didn’t have to put them on.”

Sanji’s cheeks were dark red. “I’m not getting shy because I don’t like it.”

Zoro opened his mouth to reply until things clicked into place. He took his time looking from Sanji’s red face, down his neck, his gaze lingered on his chest, and continued down past his underwear to his hairless legs. So that’s why he took so long. Zoro let go of one of his arms to rub a hand along his thigh. Sanji shivered at the contact.

“You’re beautiful.”

Sanji looked at Zoro so fast he was swore he cracked something in his neck. “…are you serious?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Sanji seemed to relax at that and nodded. Zoro smiled and placed both of his hands onto Sanji’s hips before tossing him over his shoulder.

“What the fuck, put me down!”

“Such language. I’m going to have to punish you for that.” Zoro pinched Sanji’s panty covered ass and carried him into the bedroom.

Sanji laughed and slapped Zoro’s ass making him nearly drop him on the floor.


	10. Day 10: Toys and Dirty Talk

“Before we use this, I think you should know that I have a small humiliation kink.”

Zoro twirled the vibrator in his hand. “Explain.”

Sanji had grabbed one of their many pillows and held it against his chest. “Remember that time I basically tackled you to the bed to blow you?”

“That could be any time. Be more specific.”

Sanji launched the pillow at his face. “That one time where you actually got high and mighty enough to do dirty talk.”

“Oh, that time, yeah you were more eager than usual. You want me to do that again?”

“If possible.”

“Got it.” Zoro grabbed the lube from the bedside table and flipped the cap off. He could dirty talk right? What did he say that time? Something about sucking his dick and Sanji being a slut? Eh, whatever, he’d figure it out. You didn’t really plan things like that out.

Sanji waited patiently as Zoro went through the motions of preparing him, but the swordsman’s mind seemed to be elsewhere. When he was done, the vibrator slipped easily past Sanji’s entrance. To prevent an embarrassing trip to the hospital, they got a vibrator with a handle at the end. The wire coiled out from it to the remote in Zoro’s hand.

He turned the knob to 1 before turning it on. Sanji gasped at the sudden tingling against his prostate but didn’t react otherwise. Okay, so this was the part where he started talking dirty? Zoro was gonna guess yes.

“Suck me off.” Zoro loosely stroked himself with his free hand.

“Make me.”

Zoro rolled the knob to 5 making Sanji whine loudly. The blond reach down towards the toy, but had his hand slapped away. Zoro dragged the knob slowly back down to 2. “Get on your fucking knees, and suck me off if you wanna cum.”

Sanji’s eyes glazed over as he rushed to comply. He took the base of Zoro’s cock in his hands and kissed the head. Licking his lips he started using his tongue to tease the slit. Sanji was rewarded with a bit of precum and peeled back the foreskin to take the head into his mouth.

“God, you’re a slut. Don’t just use your tongue, if you want this up your ass, you’re gonna have to swallow it.”

Sanji moaned around his mouthful, taking Zoro in until the head of his cock touched his throat. Not much further though or he might have gagged. They hadn’t pushed that far to see if he could take it yet. Zoro rolled the knob on the vibrator up to 3. Sanji’s cock was pressed hard against his stomach, dripping with enough precum to leave small stains on the sheets.

Zoro tangled a hand in his hair and started to tug him on and off his cock. Spit escaped from the sides of his lips, the liquid drawing down his bearded chin and dripping onto Zoro’s balls. Sanji’s hands were fisted in the bedsheets under Zoro’s legs as he let himself be directed. Zoro had dropped the remote at one point, so he tried keeping the rhythm while using his free hand to find it again. He found it by Sanji’s hand but pushed the blond’s head too far down making him choke.

Zoro lifted Sanji’s head off quickly. “Fuck, Sanji, are you okay?”

Sanji swallowed the spit that had piled in his mouth. His eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks were rosy, his lips looked bitten red and slightly swollen. He looked wrecked. Blinking a few times he seemed to come back before the clarity of what happened clicked in his head.

“Do that again.”

“What?” Zoro placed a hand on his cheek, but had his thumb sucked into an eager mouth making him moan.

Sanji whined this time. “Choke me on your cock.”

Zoro would’ve came hard at that comment if he hadn’t practiced self-control. Sanji went back down on him taking his cock as far back as he could. Zoro let out a choked sound himself and placed his hand gently on Sanji’s hair. The cook moaned loud around his mouthful in anticipation. Zoro gripped his blond hair and started pulling him on and off his cock so that his nose touched his pubic hair on each downward motion.

Sanji’s hands had moved to Zoro’s thighs while he ground his cock against the mattress. Zoro noted that this wasn’t a small humiliation kink at all. He felt himself getting close and slowly rolled the knob on the remote back to 5. The pale fingers in his thighs pressed hard enough to leave indentations.

Zoro’s breathing was labored so he was surprised to find words spilling from his lips. “That’s right, take it all down your throat. You like that, fucking whore.”

Sanji looked at him with glazed eyes and moaned loud in his throat.

“You want it on your face? Want me to cum on your face like the slut you are?”

Sanji pressed his head against Zoro’s hand making him let go so he could lift off of his cock.. Taking Zoro in hand, he pumped him as fast as he could. “Please, please cum on my face.”

Zoro came hard enough that it splattered on Sanji’s lips and hair. Some landed on his cheek, but he couldn’t get a good look because Zoro had already fallen onto his back on the bed. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, he pulled himself back up, and grabbed the remote turning the vibrator off. Sanji laid on the bed, gasping against the sheets, his body shaking from aftershocks.

Reaching a hand out, he moved some of Sanji’s hair out of his face. “Did you-?”

“Fuck yeah.” Sanji had a sated smile on his face.

When they were all cleaned up, and the sheets were changed, Zoro put the vibrator back in its packaging and slipped it under the bed. Sanji was half asleep waiting for his human furnace to get back in bed.

Once he did, Zoro couldn't help but ask, “That’s a  _small_  kink for you?”

Sanji mumbled, “Go the fuck to sleep.”


	11. Day 11: Cock rings

Zoro wasn’t ever in the position of being watched during sex, usually he watched Sanji, because the longing looks Sanji gave him were always when he was fully clothed. The cook knew when he was doing it to, and he knew those looks were enough to get him to stop what he was doing for a quick fuck at home.

The cock ring sat tight against his balls, and no amount of stroking would get him off until Sanji removed the damn thing. Speaking of the cook, Sanji sat fully clothed in a desk chair, watching Zoro fail at getting off. A bulge pressed against the zipper of his dress pants, but other than that the blond didn’t show much of a reaction. His elbow rested on the arm of the chair and his chin was cupped in his palm. The only times he’d moved in the chair for the last half hour was to adjust himself in his pants.

“Sanji.” Zoro licked his lips and pressed a thumb against his perineum while he stroked himself.

Sanji stood up and walked to the side of the bed. Instead of reaching down to remove the cock ring like Zoro wanted, the cook pushed his fingers into his mouth effectively shutting him up.

“I kind of want to leave you like this.” Sanji started thrusting his fingers against Zoro’s tongue making drool spill out of his mouth.

Zoro gasped against his fingers and looked at him with pleading eyes. He was getting close for the fourth time and knew that he might start crying if he had to get close to that edge again so soon.

“But, I won’t.” Sanji unlatched the cock ring.

Zoro didn’t want to say he blacked out, but there was a disconnect between getting to cum, and the trembling mess of goo he had become afterwards. Another development was that Sanji was naked.

“How good was it?” The blond wiped some of the sweat from Zoro’s forehead.

Zoro sighed against the feeling of a cool palm on his forehead. “We should start combining kinks more often.”


	12. Day 12: Cuddling

Sanji was happy to find a kink he liked much more than the others they tried. He was sure Zoro liked it just as much as they laid on the couch together. Zoro’s arms were wrapped snuggly around his waist. Both were in their matching robes, and the throw on the couch laid over the exposed part of their entwined legs. Zoro pressed a kiss against his hair as he tried to burrow further into his warmth.

Their tiny tree sat in the corner by the window and was nearly overshadowed by the gifts under it. Some were for friends, others for family, and the rest from each other. An old Claymation Christmas movie played on the flat screen, but Sanji kept glancing at the time on the cable box in the TV stand.

Zoro rubbed his thumbs into the dips above Sanji’s waist through his robe. “Ready for the party tomorrow night?”

“As ready as I can be. I still can’t believe I got roped into catering again.”

“You act like you resist when Luffy asks you to do it.”

Sanji puffed out his cheeks. “It’s not my fault he wants more stuff every year. Once the old man hears the price he’s willing to pay there’s nothing I can do.”

Zoro’s soft laughter jostled him a little. The last couple weeks have been intense inside and outside the bedroom. Sanji was happy to get the holidays off under the guise of working on Christmas, and was also dreading the following New Year’s party.

“Is there anything else you want to try? Once we’re out of the house tomorrow, I don’t think we’ll have energy to do anything for a week or so.”

“Cuddling counts as a kink, right?” Sanji kissed a peak of tan skin at the opening of his robe.

“We can say it does.”

“Then this is fine.”

Looking at the clock again, the last minute ticked to midnight.

“Merry Christmas, Zoro.”

Zoro pulled him into a kiss and darted his tongue against his lips. Sanji let out a small moan, but it didn’t get very intense. Instead they relaxed into it as a slow sliding of lips and tongue. Sanji broke the kiss first and gave him another quick peck before settling back onto his chest.

“Merry Christmas, Sanji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its finally over! thank you all so much for sticking with me, and thank you for the wonderful support, sorry if I didnt include all the kinks mentioned, but i was trying to keep it relatively tame overall
> 
> i dont think ive ever written this much sex before, and i hope the moments of comedy, mild angst, and schmoop helped to keep things from getting too intense, im gonna start working on the new years party story the day after christmas, and it'll consist of how these two met, it should be done by new years day at the lastest
> 
> thank you!


End file.
